


Sudden Interest

by SuperOreoMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Second Person, help what have I gotten myself into, potentially Castiel/you, reader choice, we'll see where it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOreoMan/pseuds/SuperOreoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a prophet, discovered and rescued by Castiel. And now you’re with the Winchesters, who are trying to save their angel. You didn’t even know that angels existed until just recently, and suddenly the world of demons and deals is thrown at you, too. In an offer made by the King of Hell himself, you might just be able to save Castiel and get the Angel Tablet back. Sam and Dean say it’s not a good idea, since you’re a prophet. But they still have Kevin. Little do you know, the King wants you pretty badly, and just because you don’t take the deal doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying to get his hands on you. So…Do you take the deal?<br/>(It’s a reader choice kind of thing… I think it’ll be interesting ^u^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend that buys me fruit gushers for my compliance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+that+buys+me+fruit+gushers+for+my+compliance).



> A friend asked me to write this thingy, and I've never written in second person before, so I thought I'd give it a shot! She told me what she wanted, and I’m writing it and adding some plot. (And when I first started writing it Kevin was still alive DX )
> 
> I’m just gonna warn you now: this storyline won't be the best. But heck; it's reader choice. This shit is /difficult/ and /complicated/, and I really didn't know what I signed up for when I started this. And the character may be a bit of a Mary Sue, I suppose, but I’ve never written in 2nd person before, and it's supposed to be alla y'all, so.... AmBiGuiTy, YAY!

You had only just been placed into the Winchesters’ care, and you were already meeting the King of Hell himself.

You had never really been very religious, but when Castiel had found you and told you he was an angel, you somehow knew it was true. Even when he told you what _you_ were—a prophet—the urge to laugh it off had died in your throat, because you could somehow sense that he was telling the truth.

Then he brought you to them; the Winchesters.

Castiel assured you that you would be safe with the brothers, Sam and Dean, and that they would keep you safe from both the angels and demons. Which was news to you, since until a week ago you didn’t know a thing about _angels_ , let alone demons. You guessed those had to be real, too.

But Cas had gone missing. So here you all were, talking to Crowley, the demon that called himself the King of Hell. Sam said that there was no way that he’d know who or what you were, and that with Cas gone, staying close to him and Dean was really the safest place to be. So, you had come along.

“Hello, boys,” Crowley greeted them coolly, hands tucked in his pockets as he ambled forward. So far, he hadn’t seemed to notice your presence.

This man was not what you had expected at all. You were expecting something more…demonic, you supposed. Maybe horns, or bat wings, or fire or something. Or at least more red. But this man was just that—a man. And pretty handsome, even if he was quite older than you. And taller. Why were all these people freaking _giants?_

“Oh,” Crowley hummed. His eyes were suddenly on you, flashing with interest. You froze like a deer in headlights. “And who’s _this_ pretty little thing?”

Dean stepped in front of you defensively. “She’s none of your concern.”

You were grateful for the way he was shielding you from the demon’s piercing gaze, and the way that both brothers had struck defensive poses the moment Crowley showed an interest in you. Sam wasn’t as blatant about it as Dean was, but you could see his white-knuckled grip on the knife, and the way his stance had shifted so that he was just as ready to jump into action as his brother.

Unfortunately, this hadn’t escaped Crowley’s notice, either.

“No need to be so protective, boys,” the demon announced. “I won’t bite.” His eyes remained locked on you as he spoke. He tipped his head to the side a bit to look around Dean and right at you. “Well, unless of course you want me to, love,” he added, making you shiver.

“That’s enough, Crowley,” Sam snapped.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean demanded

The demon reluctantly tore his gaze away from you to look back at the boys, and you released a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. “Your little pet angel? How would _I_ know?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “We _know_ you had something to do with it.”

“ _Me?_ ” the demon replied, feigning offense. “I would _never_ …”

“Where the hell is he, Crowley?” Dean demanded.

You were glad Dean was standing between you and the demon—a solid, dangerous, and intimidating wall protecting you from Crowley’s all-too-interested stare. He didn’t seem scared and worried—like you were—but rather, _annoyed._ Maybe it was because you were new to all this, but the way Sam and Dean boldly raised their voices to someone who could kill them in an instant seemed stupid; yet they were pulling it off as though this kind of thing happened every day. Heck, maybe it did.

“Temper, temper,” Crowley murmured after a contemplative pause. His eyes drifted back to you, where you’d been standing silent and still, hoping that he had forgotten about you. He examined you thoughtfully, his eyes traveling up and down your body. You didn’t know what he was thinking about, but his stare was giving you goose bumps. Finally he spoke. “Alright. So you boys are looking for your little angel friend. But what’s _she_ doing here?”

“Like I said; none of your damn business.”

“Oh, but I think it is.” Crowley started taking slow, meandering steps forward as he spoke. “You see, I think I’m going to offer you a deal.”

You had a bad feeling about this…

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, voicing your suspicion.

“The Angel Tablet _and_ the whereabouts of your feathery friend…” he trailed off, letting the tempting offer hang in the air. Then the King of Hell looked straight at you with dark eyes as he concluded his offer. “…for her.”

Silence. With his intimidating gaze still boring into you, it took you a moment to collect your thoughts and realize what he meant. _Wait…_

“There is no way in _hell_ —” Dean began before you could even react. He started forward, his brother at his side.

“Well I don’t believe it’s up to you!” Crowley was suddenly shouting, tossing aside the advancing Winchesters with a flick of his hand, and leaving you virtually defenseless. Your blood froze as he turned his gaze to you again, a dark, wicked grin teasing his lips. “So, what do you say, love? Have we got a deal?”

 

 

Do you take the deal?

 

Chapter 2 to take it;  
Chapter 3 to refuse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and third chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> Basically my friend's prompt was a second person, You/Crowley, reader choice fic.  
> (GEE IS THAT ALL?? WANNA MAKE IT A BIT MORE COMPLICATED FOR ME?! You're lucky I like you...and that you buy me fruit gushers....)
> 
> I also HATE the (Y/N) or (eye color) shit in 2nd person stories, so I included none of that.


	2. Taking the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the 'Refusing the Deal' option later, but here's this for now.  
> Thanks for the reviews my lovelies :3 Glad you like it~

You decided to take the deal.

Sam and Dean _needed_ Cas back—you’d heard them say it a thousand times. Besides, this way they would also get the tablet, and they still had Kevin to translate. With Cas back, he could keep the prophet safe, right?

You glanced at Sam and Dean, hoping they would forgive you. When they saw your guilty expression, they both started shaking their heads, trying to speak, but Crowley had silenced them with a wave of his hand before Dean could finish his earnest “No, don’t you—mmh—!”

“Okay,” you murmured, shying away from Sam and Dean’s heads slumping in despair.

“Brilliant,” Crowley said lightly, flashing his white teeth in a less than comforting grin. “Then we seal it with a kiss.”

You blinked. “That’s it?”

“It’s as simple as that.”

You took a hesitant step forward. “This is to get Castiel and the Angel Tablet back, right?”

“Of course,” Crowley purred, closing the gap between you until you were unbearably close.

“And…” you began shakily. “You can’t break this deal, right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

A thought occurred to you. “And you and your demons have to leave them alone. All of them; Sam, Dean, Cas, Kevin—everyone.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” he began after a few moments of silence. His eyes flitted back and forth as he stared between your eyes, studying your gaze as though trying to read your thoughts. He shrugged. “But I’ll agree.”

You forced yourself to reach up and press your lips against his. The demon unexpectedly snaked an arm around your waist, used the other to cup the back of your neck to hold your head in place—keeping your lips locked—and whirled you around, dipping you into a deep kiss. The other hand slid down your thigh and hitched your leg up and around his waist, making you squeak as he dipped you lower. He took advantage of your surprised gasp to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

After you’d gotten over the initial shock, you narrowed your eyes and bit down on his intruding tongue. Rather than the immediate release you were expecting, Crowley leisurely stood you both upright again, his tongue continuing to probe your mouth until he finally broke the kiss—not the reaction you’d been hoping for, but at least it got him out of your mouth. You took a few lurching steps away, still unsteady, and wiped your mouth on your sleeve. Sam and Dean were back on their feet again, looking from you to Crowley in a desperate combination of frustration and disbelief. Crowley touched a finger to his tongue and drew it away again, a hint of red glistening on his fingertip.

“Ooh, _fiery_ one, isn’t she?” he said in an amused but dangerous voice. His gaze travelled back to you, and any bravado you’d had was swept away at the look in those dark eyes. “She’ll fit right in.”

The King of Hell took a few leisurely steps backward and coolly said, “Be back,” before disappearing.

Silence. You were afraid to look at them. To face Sam and Dean.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Dean demanded the moment you turned around. “You just sold yourself to the King of Hell!”

You wanted to explain yourself, but you couldn’t find your voice. You looked down, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“Oh, and for _how_ long? That’s right—you don’t know, ‘cause you never bothered to ask. Usually it’s ten years, but _who knows_ , because _you_ decided to go sell your soul to a demon! And not just an ordinary demon, but the freakin’ King of Hell!”

“But, what if she _didn’t?_ ” Sam broke in.

“What? What are you talking about—we were right here!”

“Yeah, but…” Sam paused, looking down. “Crowley never said anything about her _soul_.”

You blanched as you realized what Sam was getting at.

Dean froze. “So…you’re saying,” he began, seething, “that she coulda just sold her _self_ to Crowley? Like, what, her _body_ or something?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Sam lowered his voice. “I mean, did you see the way he _kissed_ her?”

“Are you sayin’ that she’s gonna be some kind of demon hooker?”

You remained silent, still reeling from the huge decision you’d just made.

“Look; there’s gotta be a way—maybe we can convince Crowley to renege your deal—” Sam started.

“But you get Cas,” you interrupted, finally able to speak. “And the Angel Tablet. Didn’t you say those were priority?”

“Well, yeah, but—” Sam began, flustered.

“Not over your _life_ ,” Dean retorted.

You crossed your arms and hoped they couldn’t tell how terrified you really were. “Well, it was _my_ decision, wasn’t it? Why should my life matter more than all the lives you can save now that you get them back?”

“Oh, so you’re gonna play the whole heroic act— _‘the good of the many outweighs the good of the few’_ bullshit?”

“You’re a _prophet_ ,” Sam pointed out, answering your rhetorical question. “What if something happens to Kevin? Now Crowley will have you!”

“But with Cas back, he can _protect_ Kevin!” you argued. You didn’t want to fight anymore…you just wanted to hug, say your goodbyes, and forget—if only for a few moments—that you were going to Hell.

As though reading your mind, Dean marched forward and trapped you in an almost aggressive hug.

“We were supposed to protect _you_ ,” he muttered flatly, his anger deflated.

When Dean finally pulled away, Sam was right there to snatch you up into a tight embrace that nearly lifted you off your feet. He put his lips against your head, planting an affectionate kiss in your hair.

“Aww, how… _touching_.” And suddenly Crowley was back; the Angel Tablet nestled safely in one arm, and the other restraining a bruised and bloody Cas. The three of you whipped around—you taking an involuntary step backward, and the boys striking a defensive stance again.

“Castiel!” you cried in dismay.

Your blood ran cold at the sight of him. If they’d done that to _Cas_ —an angel—what would happen to _you_ —a weak human—down there?

He looked at you, the eye that wasn’t swollen shut widening

“No, no, no, no, no,” he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. “What are you _do_ ing?”

The demon placed the Angel Tablet in Castiel’s arms, and shoved the injured man forward

“Come now pet—let’s go,” Crowley purred, holding a hand out.

When you hesitated, a sudden invisible force dragged you across the room to his side. The demon wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you even closer, and you found yourself unable to move or speak.

“No, _no!_ ” the angel snarled, looking frantically from Sam to Dean. “What have you done?”

“Actually, it was the lovely specimen right here,” Crowley told him and gave you a little squeeze, “she made a deal with me.”

Castiel turned back to the Winchesters. “How could you _let_ her? We _need_ her; she’s a—”

Before he could finish, Dean slapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from giving away your identity. Sam visibly relaxed at Dean’s quick save and you exhaled in relief, but Crowley hadn’t missed the slip-up. He looked from you to them with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry; _what’s_ she?”

“Yeah, like we’re gonna tell _you_ ,” Dean sneered—his hand still clamped over Castiel’s mouth—at the same moment Sam tried to correct Cas’s error by saying “Nothing. Just a girl we saved.” Dean realized his mistake as his younger brother clenched his jaw in frustration.

“Oh, I see,” Crowley murmured. He eyed the three men skeptically, and then glanced back to you. “I’ll just have to find out myself.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun


End file.
